


Simple Child's Play

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU-ish RP fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Child's Play

Ace strode confidently along the beach at Maiden's point, her 1940's style dress fluttering in the light breeze pressing it against her shapely legs and showing off the figure the gods had seen fit to give her. She smirked to herself, she knew they were both watching her...she could feel their eyes on her...she could almost sense and feel the conflicting emotions she was provoking in them. She glanced sideways with her eyes to the sand dune where she knew they were hiding and observing her. Part of her wanted to go over to them now and explain it all to them, explain the feelings they were having, and to tell them they were perfectly natural feelings and not to be ashamed of them...but the other half of her....it wanted to tease...wanted to play with them just a little more.... then...then she would explain. Ace stopped and stretched making a show of herself, her figure and curves on as full a display as they could be without her being naked, as she did so though being careful not to make it obvious that she was 'performing' for them. Both Jean and Phyllis had remained silent, both somewhat bemused. Jean was the one to speak first. 

"I think she knows we're here..."  
Ace smiled as she heard this.

"And you would be right Jean..."

She said turning to look at the dune. 

"Come on out cuties...I know your there, don't be afraid I'm not mad at you."  
Ace smiled and stroked Jean's hair when she was close enough.

"Come on Phyllis I know your there to...come on out...I promise I don't bite."  
Phyllis had been slower to follow. Ace smiled at her as she came out also stroking her hair when she was closer to her.

"So.... What were you two hoping to see?"  
Jean spoke softly. 

"You... bathing?"  
"You dirty little girls."  
Jean blushed, noting Phyllis shivering. 

"Sorry Ace..."  
"Who said I was angry or wanted an apology? By the way how old are you two?"  
"I'm 17."   
Jean spoke up softly.  
"Phyllis just turned 16 this year."  
"Wow late developers... I was perving on girls when I was 14."  
"Well, be fair... we only met you a few days ago."   
Jean’s retort was light and somewhat playful.   
"So....tell me...what did the thought of seeing me bathing make you feel like?"  
Jean flushed. 

"Horny..."  
Ace smiled.

"And you Phili?"

She asked softly stroking the girls face with her fingers. Phyllis blushed and all but whispered the same word.   
"And...do you both know what that means you both are?"  
Jean answered quietly. 

"Lesbians?”  
“Or possibly budding Bisexuals. You....done any exploring yet?"  
Jean shook her head. 

"I've... been with a guy though... Phyllis is... pretty much pure."  
"Want to use me to experiment and explore with?"  
"A... are you sure?"  
"Oh definitely."

Ace purred kissing both of them in turn. 

"I love helping girls like you two explore their sexuality…"  
Jean smiled softly. 

"Out here?"  
"Why not?"  
"What if someone... saw?"  
"Then they see three sexy young women engaged in the beautiful act of love making."  
"They'd kill us."

That was Phyllis, nervous as always.   
"Bull crap."

 

Ace purred bringing the shy girl closer to her and kissing her forehead.

 

"They wouldn't even get near you my sweetling...before I kicked their head in."  
Phyllis murred softly. Ace smiled and then kissed Jean. Jean mewed softly.   
"So... Let me see what you two know so far...."

She gently nudged Jean towards Phyllis.

"Kiss each other..."  
Jean had done what she could to convince Phyllis to go with it, giving up in the end and shrugging meekly. Ace smiled sympathetically.

"Here... let me..."

She said softly and kissed Phyllis.

"See....you haven't died...or caught a disease sweetie.... all that happened......a girl kissed you."  
Phyllis blushed and giggled.   
"Now Phyllis sweet...let Jean kiss you...I'm right here beside you."  
Phyllis agreed, going with it. Jean smiled and kissed her gently. Ace smiled as she watched them, her smiling broadening as the kiss got a little more heated as the girls settled into and became comfortable in what they were doing. Phyllis smiled shyly as she pulled back.   
"Did you enjoy that?"  
They shared a glance and both nodded silently. Ace smiled and took them both in an embrace and kissed them one after the other.

"Touch me..."  
Phyllis hesitated and Jean took the lead, still somewhat hesitantly. Ace smiled and murred softly...she gently reached out and took Phyllis’ hand and laid it on her body.

"Such delicate hands…"  
Phyllis mewed weakly. Ace lent forward and began suckling on Phyllis’ ear lobe and making soothing noises in her ear. Phyllis purred softly. Ace smiled and looked at them both.

"Now...keeping one hand on my body...place your other hand on each other's bodies… You need to become comfortable with the female form in a sexual way."  
Jean had smiled and co-operated, waiting silently for Phyllis.   
"Go on my dove…"

She whispered softly in Phyllis’ ear.

"Touch her...I'm right here...nothing will happen... I bet her hand feels really good on you doesn’t it?"  
Phyllis nodded, then did as she was told. Ace smiled and watched the two girls explore each other's bodies with their hands. After a while she placed her own hands on their bodies, one on each, and let them feel an experienced woman exploring their bodies. Jean and Phyllis had both had a slight hitch in breath. Ace smiled and let her hands roam all over their bodies. Both girls moaned weakly.   
"Do you both want to see my Breasts?"

Ace asked softly as she kept fondling them. Jean glanced at Phyllis then spoke up softly. 

"Yes please."  
Ace smirked and slowly, teasingly began unbuttoning the top of her dress. Both girls watched eagerly. Ace smiled at them holding her dress shut...she then slowly opened it revealing her breasts to them. Both girls purred sweetly.   
"Now...fairs fair...let me see yours."  
Jean shrugged and went with it, even if Phyllis seemed a little shy. Ace purred at Jean.

"So sexy…"

Ace then smiled at Phyllis.

"Do you want me to do it?"   
Phyllis blushed and nodded. Ace smiled and gently pulled Phyllis’ shirt up over her head revealing her breasts.

"Sweetie your beautiful...what are you shy of?"

She murred bringing her and Jean close to her so their bare skin touched each other. Jean smiled softly. Ace kissed her and then kissed Phyllis.

"Two such pretty young girls... Have you ever seen a woman completely naked?"   
Both shook their heads. Ace smiled and stepped back and let her dress fall completely free of her. Both women purred. Ace smiled and did a slow turn so they could see all of her. Both girls purred again. Ace smiled and moved over to Phyllis and began to undo her skirt.

"Your turns…"

She said looking over at Jean. Jean shed hers without any issues. Ace purred at the sight of Jean completely naked, then returned her attention to Phyllis and helped her to remove her last few bits of clothing.

"So, so, so sexy…"

She purred in her ear.

"You shouldn’t be ashamed of such a gorgeous body my sweet little one."  
Phyllis blushed and giggled. Ace smiled and kissed her, at the same time bringing Jean in nice and close as well and guiding Jean's hands onto Phyllis’ body. Jean smiled gently at Phyllis even as she did as Ace instructed. Ace smiled and gradually slid around Phyllis so she was now in back of her and Jean had full access to her and visa-versa.

"How does it feel?"

Ace whispered in her ear. Phyllis blushed but spoke softly. 

"Good?"  
Ace smiled.

"Don't tell me... Tell the girl who's giving you this pleasure."

She said nodding towards Jean. Phyllis blushed a deeper red but she repeated herself. Jean smiled and, without prompting from Ace, lent forward and claimed Phyllis’ lips with hers. The kiss was hot, heavy and passionate...if a little clumsy. Ace beamed and stepped back just ever so slightly still near enough to be sensed but not so close as to intrude on the girls and their activities....at least not yet. Phyllis, caught off guard, had meeped weakly before allowing herself to be drawn further into the kiss. Jean purred and kissed her some more running her hands all over Phyllis’ body. Phyllis soon let out a low and, surprisingly seductive, moan. Jean smiled and purred nuzzling her neck...gently lowing them both to a sitting position in the sand, their legs and arms entwined in each other’s. Phyllis murred weakly.   
"I love you Philli. I loved you from the moment I first laid eyes on you as a sexually awakened young woman."  
Jean’s words were soft but loving. Phyllis blushed but smiled. 

"As I did you."   
Jean purred and nuzzled her. Ace smiled.

"Oh my god so sweet...young love...oh you two make the perfect couple."  
"Maybe."  
"No maybe about it...your made for each other. I can tell...trust me."

She said with a wink, as she slowly knelt down with them and kissed both of them in turn.

"Do you still need me or do you want to be left in peace for a little while."  
"We still need you."  
"What for?"

Ace asked quizzically.

"You both seem to know what you want to do and what you want from each other...why do you still need me?"  
"We don't know... how."  
"How? How wh..."

Ace began to say and then smiled.

"Oh sweethearts...but...are you sure...wouldn't you rather the first time be with someone you love?"  
Phyllis sighed softly, her voice faintly teasing. 

"Why do you think we're asking you Ace?"  
Ace smiled and blushed slightly.

"I think then my two little birds it will be easier if you both get on all fours facing away from me...then I can love you both equally at the same time."  
Both girls moved to do as they were told. Ace smiled and looked at them.

"My my your both so wet..."  
"Well, all three of us are rather sexy."

Jean's words were somewhat teasing. Ace laughed and began to slowly and gently tease their clits with her fingers. Both girls moaned softly.  
"Would either of you think less of me if I was to tell you I'd fantasied about doing this to a couple of school girls for as long as I've been sexually active."  
"No."

Their replies came almost at the same time.   
"If you were self-respecting girls you would."   
Ace teased gently. Jean smirked across at Phyllis, who simply shrugged. 

"Let's just say we aren't... shall we?"  
"What do you mean my sweethearts?"  
"There's a reason our parents disowned us."  
"What did you do?"

Ace asked with genuine concern and warmth in her voice even as she continued to tease their maidenhoods open.   
"They... caught me with Phyllis... we were only trying to share a bed... it's hardly our fault they got drunk."  
"I hate bigotry…well...that changes everything."  
"How?"  
Ace smiled.

"Well...first off I need to find you some new mothers.... But right now.... How do you feel about a Ménage à trois relationship?"  
Jean and Phyllis shared a long look before Jean spoke up. 

"Sounds pretty perfect."  
"I'll get the rings tomorrow...but for right now...mmmmm your giving way to me at least..."

She purred as her fingers finally started to slide into the two girls. Both girls mewed slightly.   
"You'll have to understand my two soon to be wives.... I have other people in my life. I have my "little doughnut" Mel, my long time woman Sarah-Jane, and I'm also having an affair with her husband K-1."   
Both girls shrugged slightly. 

"We understand."  
Ace smiled and bent down to Phyllis and whispered.

"I'm sure if you wanted, since I can tell you and me have the same sexual urges, I could arrange for you to join me and K-1 one of these days in our little escapades."  
Phyllis blushed but nodded. Ace smiled and a mischievous idea formed in her head.

"Mind you'll have to keep quiet about it when Sarah is round...can't have my best friend and lover finding out I'm wrapping my legs around her man as well."  
Phyllis nodded silently. Ace smiled and kissed Phyllis' ear.

"Least I know I can trust you now...don't worry sweetie...Sarah knows about me and K-1."

Ace kissed the nape of Phyllis' neck.

"I just needed to know how you would react to that...had a bad experience once with one girl who grassed me up to Sarah....after she had sworn to keep mine and Sarah's trust in her."  
Phyllis shrugged silently. Ace pushed inwards and finally penetrated the two girls.

"Oh....so tight."  
Jean barely stifled her wince, Phyllis however did whimper a little. Ace grimaced.

"I'm sorry...."

She said and let the two girls rest to let the pain recede. Eventually both girls nodded to continue. Ace smiled and set a slow firm pace.

"My two lovely little schoolgirls… Let Ace...rock your worlds."   
Soon enough both girls came apart.


End file.
